


You're A Daisy If You Do

by p_sk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, High boom, HighBoom, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_sk/pseuds/p_sk
Summary: So Overwatch has been recalled and its former agents join in as heroes once more...including some new recruits from the Outback. The tall wild one may just give a certain cowboy a run for his money.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Junkers

 

He adjusted his belt then lifted his cigar up to his lips. Winston spoke up and asked him not to smoke inside. “Ah...not a problem.” The gunslinger huffed but smiled a little and nodded. He left the cigar in his mouth but didn’t light it. It seemed like it was gonna be an interesting evening, he didn’t know what was in store for them but the Doctor and his old comrade Ana stood near him. It had been a few weeks since the team had gotten back together. Lena, and Solider were off at another point at the moment, collecting information and gathering...recruiting? Members.

 

Jesse shifted his weight and tilted his head as he observed the two newest members of their little team standing in front of him next to Winston.

 

The Junkers stood there feeling awkward being showcased like this. The shorter one, who was hunched over with an over-sized tire on his back and grenade launcher in one hand, looked a bit exhausted since they had just gotten off a long flight to reach the base. The larger ones face couldn't be seen behind a gas mask. He was still and even if you couldn't see his eyes they could be felt. There was a soft grunt from the smaller one with a little twitch.

 

“I’d like to introduce to you all, Jamison Fawkes also known as Junkrat and his body guard Mako Rutledge, also known as Roadhog. They’ll be assisting you on future missions, like you Jessie they were on the um…on the other side of the law until recently.”

 

The cowboy lifted his brows to the information. His brown eyes focused on the two men once more looking them over. “That a fact?” he replied, his interest was piqued a bit more now. Overwatch was able to find the most unusual of folks. He couldn't quite find the right words in his thoughts to describe what he was seeing.

 

Winston lifted one large hand and cleared his throat then pushed his glasses up as he continued to explain. “Junkrat will be our demolition expert and Roadhog will most-likely stick on the front line near you.” He turned to look at the two men as he said this.

 

Jamison instantly laughed at the mention of him being a demo expert, but he was pretty damn good. "You just show me what needs to be blown up and it's gone!" He said feeling a little more perked up.

 

Mako only grunted roughly behind his mask but gave a greeting nod towards the few people they were being introduced to.

 

Ana looked at them carefully, she didn't know what to make of it. Sure Jesse had been on the other side of the law but that was a very long time ago… but these were fresh criminals? She looked a little worriedly as she gave McCree a glance.

 

Jesse glanced to his companions and smiled reassuringly towards Ana. If Winston was willing to let them in, then he’d have to trust the gorilla’s judgment. He himself had been given a chance to change his ways and he’d stuck to his guns. So far they had no proof that the two men before them weren’t trying to do the same.

 

Winston lifted his hand towards the three current members that were present, starting with Ana first. “Ana Amari is our resident sniper and sharpshooter; she also helps on the field with a bit of healing.”

 

Jamison made a small sneer at the idea of a sniper… he hated snipers. Roadhog said nothing and didn't move, lively this one.

 

Ana didn't like either response but she smiled anyway and nodded. "Welcome to Overwatch, I hope we can work well together." She said hinting that she wanted to try as long as they did.

 

“That brings me to the Doctor next; Dr. Angela Ziegler, also known as Mercy on the field. You’ll see her for any and most all of your medical needs. She specializes in medicine.” She nodded to the two and gave them a friendly little wave. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Jamison glanced over the doctor, she was pretty and so cleeeean. He sort of dipped into awe how colorful she actually was and he smiled, lifting a hand to finger wiggle wave at her.

 

Angela laughed a bit at the Junkers wave. He was a funny one, the bigger guy however she wasn’t sure what his edge was. Perhaps he was simply a man of few words.

 

“And finally, Jesse McCree at the end here. He’s the best duelist on the team, well- we’ve not been able to find any better.” Winston said with a pleased smile.

 

“Please, Winston- you’ll make me blush.” He chuckled and put a hand to his chest, a wide grin spread on his face to the compliment.

 

“Haha well it’s true.” Winston turned to the big fella and added, “He’ll most-likely be in front on offense with you Roadhog.”

 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Jesse added.

 

Jamison's yellow eyes shifted onto the… cowboy? Now that the Junker was really looking at him, he noticed that he was seriously dressed as a cowboy. He remembers a few American films he had gotten to watch as a kid and suddenly he felt completely interested. His smile faltered and his lips parted with brows lifted.

 

Roadhog finally shifted his weight onto one side and lifted his massive hand to give Jesse a short two finger salute from the side of his mask. And Jamison snapped out of his daze and instantly laughed, surprised to find the nervousness he felt. "Well damn, the best huh? Never much cared for 'smaller guns', but I'm sure you know how to use it!" He laughed not really sure what he was saying.

 

Jesse’s smile disappeared at Junkrats words. A low cut with a compliment, been a while since he'd heard one of of those. His brows lowered and he shifted the unlit cigar that was clinched in his teeth. “How ‘bout we go out to the range an I show you just what my Peacekeeper can do hm?” He breathed out through his nose as he patted the holster on his hip. The weapon wasn’t small, not by far. But compared to the getup this guy had on him, maybe his weapons were bigger in size. Didn’t mean Jesse couldn’t take him down though. He was suddenly interested to see which of them was better.

 

Jamison didn't seem to get what Jesse meant. "Sure, mate! I bet I can hit more targets than you. I mean come on, I throw bombs and-" He was suddenly cut off as Roadhog put a huge hand over his mouth to shut him up.

 

Winston laughed and lifted both of his hands towards the cowboy. “He’s joking, I’m sure... Anyways, you’ll all have time later to test each other out. At which point, I can see how well we all work together. Athena can record so we can look at different tactical ideas for future missions.” He explained to them.

 

The large Junker head turned towards Winston. "Sounds good." He said in his deep flat tone.

 

Jamison looked grumpy that he was stopped from saying more but maybe it was for the best. His eyes looked up at Roadhog then back at the people in front of him.

 

Jesse laughed a bit at the Junker's words and mannerisms. He was amused by his enthusiasm; that was good they could use more of it on the team. He glanced to the two women by his side, yeah…could use more of it.

 

Ana stood with her arms crossed, still feeling uneasy watching the Junkers, the big one worried her more than the smaller more talkative one. She nudged Jesse softly in the side as she leaned towards him. "Keep an eye on them, will you please?" She whispered to him.

 

The cowboy brought a hand up and pulled the cigar out of his mouth, and licked his lips. He nodded and touched the tip of his hat briefly to let Ana know he understood. For whatever reason though, he wasn’t really all too worried. Not yet, not until these guys gave him a reason to.

 

"Rooms?" Roadhog asked the gorilla and Winston looked to him, his brows lifted as he was addressed. “Ah, yes of course. Jesse will show you to your rooms. They’ll be upstairs, last two before the restrooms Jesse.” He said and the cowboy nodded.

 

They were on the landing in front of the exit, computers monitors showing surveillance views of every corner of Gibraltar outside. Behind them up the stairs to the left was the common area and Winston's office. To the right of the upstairs landing was the med bay and a set of rooms, at the end of that hallway was the washroom area. It was set up gym-style split for men and woman on either side with tall showers and curtains. Heis bedroom was near Mercy's by the med bay. The two rooms on the end closest to it were unoccupied as of yet so he figured that they were where the Junkers would stay. “Sure, sure.” Jesse said and motioned to them to follow him, “All right fellas; best get you settled so you have time to rest up before tomorrow.” He walked past Ana and Angela, lifting a hand to wave goodbye to them.

 

Jamison didn't say anything at first, looking at Roadhog and back at the team. Mako followed McCree without hesitation, it didn't show how tired the big guy felt. The smaller junker followed he waved again at Mercy and Ana. "Evenin' ladies!" He bowed his head attempting to be gentlemanly. He hurried after the other two upstairs.

 

Winston sniffed his nose and adjusted his glasses once more as he watched the Junkers follow after McCree. Angela smiled a little and gave a goodbye wave as Mako and Jamison passed them. She waited until they were out of earshot to look at Ana with a lifted brow. “Interesting, hm? I do wonder how useful they’ll be on the battlefield.” She said to the older woman.

 

Ana frowned a little watching them head upstairs then looked at Mercy then Winston. "Interesting is one word of course." She paused as she looked seriously at the gorilla. "Are you sure about these two? I have to admit they don't feel like they…well, belong here."

 

He nodded at Ana. “I understand your concerns but, we’re not exactly as potent as we once were back in the day.” He explained. “So far from what I’ve heard of them, they’re not as…dangerous as you’re probably thinking. At least, I’d much rather have their powers on our side for good then to have them wind up with Talon.” Winston explained.

 

Angela moved her arms behind her back and tilted her head as she studied the gorilla then looked at Ana. “Wouldn’t hurt to give them the benefit of the doubt, no? Jesse doesn’t seem too concerned.” She also noted in amusement.

 

That was a good point. The older woman nodded and offered a small smile. "Yes. We'll see what they can offer us." She started to walk forward. "I'm turning in, good night you two." She smiled a little more genuine before heading outside towards another part of the base.

 

They bid her farewell, Winston went up to his work space to get things figured out for the next day and Angela headed to the med bay to work out a few things of her own.

 

Upstairs Jesse had walked down the hallway to the last two rooms on the left, where the empty rooms were. “Here we are. Now, ya’ll can pick which one you want I figure, they’re set up with the basic necessities. We all share the restroom areas, which are right past your rooms here.” He indicated to them where those facilities were then pointed past the Junkers. “My bunks set up in that room there, next to your rooms. And past my room is Angela’s. She wanted to be closest to the medical bay. For obvious reasons I suppose.” He shrugged. “We passed it on the way over here and next to it on the left is the kitchen and rec area. Ya’ll help yourselves to anything there. Winston keeps it stocked up pretty well.” Far as he could tell anyhow.

 

Roadhog didn't waste any time hustling his way into the last room on the set. He did leave the door open however, as he disappeared into it.

 

Jamison looked unsure if he should go into that room or the other one… he hadn't slept alone in a room for a long time since he'd hired the big lug. His mind snapped back to the matter at hand as if it needed to remind him conversation was going on. He looked at McCree and started talking away like he didn't even notice all the things the cowboy had informed him about. "So, are you like… a legit cowboy or what? I mean, I've never seen one- well except in movies my friends stole. Well not stole, borrowed... no- well they never gave them back so I guess stole with the intention of bringing back." He rambled a bit as he shuffled into his own room, leaving the door open as he started to unbuckle his harness.

 

When Roadhog shuffled away he just figured the guy was tired or preferred not to interact, which was fine by him. He got that way himself sometimes. Jesse chuckled at Junkrats words. He was a strange one, but his questions weren’t unwarranted. Jesse nodded, “’Suppose so. Not many of us left round these parts. I’m not from here, if you couldn’t tell, but neither are any of us.” He gestured around him meaning the other members of their team. He was most comfortable as the man he’d become today, so he’d say yes, he was a cowboy. As the Junker rambled on he only followed him to stand in his doorway, shifting his weight casually as he leaned against the frame, watching the other take off his harness. Jesse brought the cigar to rest between his teeth as he looked the guy’s outfit over. “So, demolitions huh? What’s the tire for?” He asked, hell if the other could toss out questions so could he.

 

Jamison set the tire down against the wall not far from the door. He straightened up even arching back a little with his hands on his lower back to crack it a few times then relaxed. Without the tire he stood a little taller than the cowboy now and he gave McCree a proud grin. "Made it meself, it's motorized and rigged to blow with the push of a button. I send that baby out and it rains body parts."

 

His brows lifted high up to the rim of his hat and then he was tilting his head back a bit as he looked up at the Junker who…was taller than he was now. “Christ.” He said and frowned. He’d have no clue the other man was this height; guess that tire he was carrying was mighty heavy. Made sense for how he walked and now that he was stretching, the cowboy was able to get a good look at his physique a bit more too. He had muscle, even if it wasn’t bulk. “…that right?” he tried to regain some of his composure after being caught off guard. “Sounds like I’ll have to steer clear of it if you ever let it loose.” He grinned then pushed away from the door frame.

 

Whatever the cowboy was feeling it was lost on the Junker. Jamison lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck, hell it was sore. "Shouldn't be no trouble, I warn people before I let loose.”

 

“Good. Well, I imagine you’re tired, like your friend.” He gestured with his head towards the other room where Roadhog had disappeared into. “I’m gonna head out for a smoke, I’m sure we’ll talk again tomorrow…” He gave him a short wave and stepped back onto the landing.

 

He tilted his head; eyes glancing towards the room McCree gestured towards then back to the cowboy. He was leaving, without thinking the Junker stepped forward. "…wait!"

 

He stopped and looked curiously at Junkrat. “Yes?”

 

Jamison froze a moment. Wait, wait for what? He couldn't think of a good enough reason fast enough and his mind scrambled to find something… anything. "Where's the dunny, er uh I mean, the toilets… again?" He realized he knew they were just right here beside the rooms.

 

“Uhh, right down that way. You can see the doors just there.” Jesse pointed to where they were for the Junker to get another good look. “They’re not locked or nothin’.” He added just in case. Maybe he was nervous about being here. The cowboy suddenly remembered how he had felt the first time he'd come here. Hadn’t felt quite at home either, everything was more smooth than he was used to, more high tech than his own tastes cared for and it had unsettled him for a while. Maybe the Junker felt the same?

 

"Thanks mate." He nodded with a firm smile feeling stupid. His brain didn't always work the way he wanted it to. He slowly scooted to the side out the doorway into the hall and finally turned to head that way. He glanced into Roadies room and saw the big guys gear on the floor and him asleep making a kings size bed look tiny. Wow, how can he just fall asleep like that? The Junker rolled his eyes and before turning the corner he glanced back to see if McCree was still watching.

 

He only gave Junkrat his best charming southern smile, and tipped his hat at him as he thanked him and walked past. Something made Jesse continue to watch the Junker as he headed towards the restrooms. Was he just a twitchy and forgetful guy by trade? Or was he more than unsettled, maybe… flustered? “Hmm…”

 

The Junker paused only a moment before turning the corner. He stopped once he was out of sight, looking down as he really thought about it. A real cowboy, gun, hat, accent. Who knew there were people still around like that… it just seems like something of make believe. He finally smiled as his mind settled on being excited. Jamison found the men’s showers and headed inside. Damn it was nice... everything so clean, just like the doctor. The Junker found bright white towels under the sinks... they wouldn't be white after he was done with them.

 

McCree headed downstairs and stepped out the door towards the back of the base. He lit his cigar he held in his mouth and took in a deep drawl, relishing in the nicotine he received. The taste had grown on him, like many smokers he'd started young and he started with cigarettes. At first he didn't think it was doing anything, but as he continued with it he supposed it became a crutch of sorts. A way to cope and a small thing that he could control in his life. He was addicted to the nicotine, yeah, but he knew it did help him focus, relax and just stay at ease. He was able to think better and if it meant giving up some of his years in the future, so be it. Couldn't explain that to Angela though, the doc hated that he relied on them and she was always trying to get him to give it up. Hell, he just might some day, but that day was not today.

 

Gibraltar was a welcome sight, with the building being encased in the rock of the mountain and a good source of natural light shining down around them, it left him with a warm feeling. He didn't want to admit how relieved he was to once again be working with members of Overwatch. Wondering around the states on his own as a one man show was harder than he'd anticipated. Jesse McCree hadn't gotten used to being on the accepted side of the group of heroes. He was used to working from the shadows, used to not being in the forefront where the others in his opinion, shined brightly.

 

When he'd gotten the call from Winston he'd hopped the first free ride to the British overseas territory of Gibraltar. Located off the southwestern tip of Europeon the Iberian Peninsula, it wasn't easy to find his way here but he felt like he wouldn't be satisfied until he was able to once again be around people of like-mind. People who had extra ordinary abilities and that also wanted to do good.

 

It was a hard decision he'd made, to leave them. Back when the fighting started between Overwatch and the covert operatives of Blackwatch. It wasn't what he felt was right and so he'd escaped, deciding that maybe he'd be better off trying to dispense his own particular brand of justice to those who deserved it. Jesse knew that folks were gonna make bad decisions of their own accord but he didn't want to add to that pile anymore than he had to.

 

He wasn't without sin. He'd had a past he wasn't too happy about but now, it felt like maybe, just maybe he could make up for some of that. And with Overwatch being recalled by Winston, it was his chance to take advantage of the opportunity. And the lovely view.

 

He thought about the two Junkers that had joined them, Ana had seemed a might bit nervous ‘bout the two men. But especially after sharing a few more words with the one at least, Jamison…he was even more sure that despite their oddities, they had to feel similar to how he felt. He wanted to talk more with them, but it was late and he was tired. There would be time later for teammate bonding. He scoffed at his own thoughts. “Damn, maybe cause I’m getting old.” He shook his head and pulled his hat off to run a hand through his long hair. The cowboy put it back on his head then blew out another hearty puff of smoke.

 

Meanwhile inside, the Junker made quick work of the showers, after removing his leg first and then his prosthetic arm, he sat down in one of the bigger stalls, carefully putting his metal prosthesis's away from the water and steam of the shower. He sighed happily as he got all the grime off his skin and finally washed his hair which was thick with the smell of oil and smoke. Water felt good, hell, heavenly. He had plenty of time to take showers and baths once he finally left the outback with Roadie but even after so many of them, he still fully appreciated how amazing it felt to get clean. That wasn't something that happened often back home. When the Junker finished, he took his time reattaching his arm and leg. He absentmindedly left a towel or two, black and brown spotted, on the floor with a cleaner one wrapped around his waist. He grabbed up his pants and belt looking down at them. "I forgot to ask about cleaning these." He huffed out loud to himself. "Maybe they got some suits or something round here." The Junker headed out and first checked his room. Nope, nothing extra other than furniture, sheets and pillows. "Shit." He wandered out into the hallway, chewing his lip as he thought then headed towards the living room area, passing the clinic.

 

Angela was stacking papers and about to head out when she spotted him. A look of surprise crossed her face and then she laughed a bit. “Jamison!” She called to get his attention as he moved past the open door of the med bay.

 

He jerked back quickly with his own look of surprise and quickly put a hand over his chest. "Oh hell! Don't do that! You’re gonna give me a heart attack!" but he laughed feeling his heart thump a little faster. "Then you'll have to fix me!"

 

“Ah, I’m very sorry.” She laughed though like she wasn’t, actually she was amused at his state. Angela approached the Junker and gave him a polite smile as she looked up at him. “You’re so much taller, is that just because you’re clean now?” she teased him lightly.

 

He laughed along with her a little, and rubbed the side of his neck as he smiled back. "Oh! Hah, funny~" He said nicely, he liked her she seemed sweet and the fact she seemed to be less judgey as the other woman. "I woulda thunk you went to sleep by now."

 

“I was actually just heading out when I spotted you…walking around half naked.” She looked down at him and back up with a shake of her head. “Is everything all right?”

 

"Oh yeah!" He said as he looked down, touching his own midsection then looked back at her. "Some of our junk was misplaced before we got here, I may or may not have blown up a box nearby that burnt half of our things and they had to be thrown out-BUT I don't have extra clothes… was kind of hoping there'd be somethin' around here to wear until I get my shorts cleaned." He laughed lightly.

 

“Oh dear…” That was a problem wasn’t it? She lifted a hand to tap her chin then her brows narrowed as she tried to think of any options they had. There wasn’t anything here along the lines of extra clothes unfortunately. They’d all brought what they had and Angela was certain that none of her clothes wouldn’t fit the Junker. Her blue eyes lifted and she caught sight of someone who could help though.

“Hey, Jesse would you come here for a moment?” She waved a hand at the cowboy as he reached the top of the staircase.

 

McCree had finished his smoke for the night and was about to head up to bed when he heard Angela’s voice, he looked towards her and found Junkrat, obviously fresh from a shower, in front of her. “What’s goin’ on?” He asked and walked over to them.

 

The Junker watched her and noticed her glance. He turned to see the cowboy and straightened up. He could smell the hint of smoke off of him and it wasn't exactly discouraging. Jamison stepped back to be able to see them both, looking back and forth at him. "Oh uhh.." He started and trailed off.

 

“Well, Jamison-“ Angela started but McCree cut her off,

 

“Look at this, leave you alone for a bit and you’re already makin’ moves on the lovely Dr. Ziegler.” He joked and hit the back of the Junkers arm lightly.

 

Angela glared at him playfully for his comment.

This caught the Junker off guard, looking dumbfounded for a moment blinking fast as McCree hit him. He soon laughed and smiled. "Well, she is a very beautiful Shelia!" He admitted openly but tried to sound playful. "But no no, I was looking for some extra clothes? I only have the one pair of shorts right now."

 

“And I called you over to ask if you could help him out, since obviously, I don’t have anything that would fit his…size.” She gestured to his height and build. Angela was a curvy but petite woman, even if she had clothes that stretched she still doubted that they’d fit the Junker.

 

“Ahhh I see, hm well, I got a few extra pairs of things. I don’t mind lendin’ them to ya until you can get some more clothes.” He offered the Junker.

 

“I appreciate your assistance. I’ll be off then and see you both tomorrow.” She informed them and scooted past the two, moving towards her bedroom.

 

“G’night mam.” Jesse took his hat off for a moment until she walked past then replaced it and looked up at the other man. “All right, follow me, I’ll get um for ya.”

 

Jamison just looked back and forth again as they talked but after McCree bid her good night he did the same, nodding and smiling at her. "G'night!" He looked back at the cowboy "Oh thanks mate." He said again. "I don't think running round ass naked or in a towel tomorrow would go over well with the others. Especially the older woman, that sniper." He said with a hint of uncertainty.

 

That last comment had Jesse chuckling harder. “Aw, don’t let Ana scare you, partner.” He walked with Jamison to his room then opened it and turned on a light. “She’s been in Overwatch longer than me and Winston. I met her when I was just a kid, she’s just always cautious.” He explained. His room had the same layout as the others but it was clearly his own. Small things laid around the room, books about the west on the nightstand by his bed, an ash tray that was clean for the moment next to them. A few picture frames with photos of the people that he considered family including Ana, Angela and some men that the Junker had yet to meet. He took his hat off and set it up on the rack in the corner of the room then pulled off his red cloak and hung it up as well.

 

“Let’s see here…” the cowboy rummaged around in his closet and pulled a few button up shirts out and laid them on his bed, then he went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, and two pair of comfy looking pants that had draw strings on them. “Any of these strike your fancy? I don’t think the jeans’ll fit you unless you wear a belt pretty tight, I can lend you one of those too if you need it.” He offered.

 

"Oh yeah, yeah one of those would be nice." He pointed at one of the comfy pants. "I never cared for jeans, always too hot and they get holes too fast, back home." He paused a moment and thought about the last thing McCree said. "Speaking of belts…what the heck does that mean?" He gestured towards the bamf belt buckle.

 

He looked down at his own belt and laughed then grinned smugly at the Junker. “This…” He cocked his hips to the side and placed a hand on either side of the belt buckle. “Oh, I can’t just tell you what this means. Naw, you’re gonna have to experience this first hand in order to understand it. So, when you do…I’ll tell ya.” He left it open, he’d have to show off a little first at least. It was just his way. Jesse reached for the pants that Jamison had indicated to and he handed them over to the taller man.

 

This confused the Junker quite well; he looked at McCree completely clueless. His mouth hung open a little and he arched a brow narrowing his eyes slightly. "..ook. Riiight" He said slowly, what the heck did that mean? Experience what? Bamf…that’s not even a proper word... maybe it was in America though? He could ask Roadie when he got up, maybe he knew. He tightened his lips and took the pants. "Thanks again." He said nodding but still looking a little confused. He shrugged and offered a smile though. He started to unwrap the towel from around his waist to put on the pants.

 

Jesse only smiled at Jamison’s confusion. But when the Junker started to undress he lifted up a hand quickly. “Whoa, there- you're gonna just change in here?” He didn’t know why he reacted so suddenly to that, they were both guys- it wasn’t a big deal…He lifted his hand and cleared his throat then scratched the back of his head. “You can uhh take the clothes back with you to your room.”

 

Jamison stopped instantly, looking up confused at first then laughing. It had been normal for him and other guys to dress in front of each other, hell Roadie and him did it all the time. One time he even made his ass talk to the big Junker like in that really old American movie about a detective of pets… but that hadn’t gone over very well and he got thrown half way across the room. "Oh right, right! Sorry." He laughed feeling a hint of embarrassment. "I Uhh.. yeah. G'night!" He smirked and adjusted the towel in place before stepping back out of the room and heading into his own.

 

“Night.” the cowboy looked a bit sheepish and waved him off then closed his door. Jesse shook his head; he just wasn’t used to being around such...free spirited folk. Surely that was it…yeah. He went to his bed and sat down then pulled his boots off. Time for bed.

 

Jamison changed into the pants, ohhhh they were comfy indeed. He looked at the wall with McCrees room on the other side then at the other wall where Roadhog was and finally looked at this empty room and a bed. The Junker didn't like being alone really and he hated the quiet even more sometimes. He worked at once more removing his prosthesis then took a deep breath and let it out before lying down. The bed was so soft… he liked it but he knew he would have a hard time sleeping in it. Never living in such comfort most of his life, his body didn't know what to do with it. He put his hand behind his head and stared at the ceiling letting his mind wander before he finally closed his eyes and attempted sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to show off~

Chapter 2: The Next Day

Jamison was right, he didn't sleep well. The Junker groaned with the bits of sunlight beaming in through the cracks of the blinds. He tossed and turned a little but he doubted he would be able to get back to sleep. Finally he sat up with another low groan and rubbing his eyes with his real hand. Like a zombie with an unstoppable urge yet limited mobility the Junker sat up and somehow got his prosthetic arm on. He lazily hooked his leg up then got to his feet, and wobbled out of his room. He started to turn right towards the common room but then remembered to turn left instead. Makos door was still open but when Jamison peeked inside he didn't see his big friend. He yawned slowly and assumed he would find him elsewhere. He turned and made his way, shuffling along, towards the common room where hopefully he would find coffee. Entering the area he paused for a moment, looking out through half dead eyes, his hair more untamed than usual and a slouch.

Jesse however, had slept soundly. He was awake and had been awake for an hour or so now. He was in the kitchen making breakfast, frying up sausage and eggs. Toast was heating and there was already coffee warm in the pot near him. The gunslinger shifted his weight, he was without his hat and his clothes were relaxed, he wore a pair of pants similar to the ones he'd lent Jamison and a baggy cotton t-shirt. He turned a little when he felt someone nearby. A welcoming smile crossed his lips. "Mornin' partner, say are ya hungry?" He asked the Junker.

All Jamison could do was grunt at the cowboy, the food did smell good but the Junker only lacked the energy to express himself. The scent of coffee did get his feet moving though. He slowly shuffled his way over to the pot. His movements felt automatic, just a robot currently. Jamison scooped up one of the bright white cups nearby and poured the dark brown liquid inside then poured far too much sugar and completely ignored the creamer. The Junker faced the wall as he stirred the mixture and took a few moments for it to cool before taking a sip. He smacked his lips a little and his brows furrowed. "Oi.." he said in a groggy tone. "…this is weak as shit."

Jesse only flipped over his sausage as he observed the other man. He snorted out a brief laugh at Jamison’s observation. "Weak? Maybe it’s decaf, I think Angela put the coffee on this mornin'. Just check up there," He lifted the spatula towards the cabinet above the coffee pot. "Might be somethin’ with a bit more kick in it for ya."

"Eh." He said taking his cup of weak ass coffee and shuffled away to the bar. He slid into one of the stools and rested his elbows on it. Maybe he'll get a little energy from this then make a better pot later...he would need it. He just glared off into nothingness, such the complete opposite of who he was last night.

The cowboy took the sausage off of the pan and placed it with the eggs then grabbed up the toast. Jesse wondered over to the table and sat down, he put out a plate in front of the other man just in case then started to dig into his own meal. "Seems like you need a good cup of coffee in the mornin’ just like a need a good smoke." he noted, taking in how Jamison acted half dead and didn’t look much better.

Jamison’s tired eyes shifted down at the plate then up at the cowboy, watching him sit down at the table. "Thanks." He said quietly looking back at the food, he was hungry he just wanted to be more awake. The Junker picked up a fork and started to pick at the food at first then split it up into smaller pieces to put a few forkfuls into his mouth.

The cowboy ate quietly as he observed the Junker; he sure was out of it. “You sleep ok?” He finally asked as he was finishing up his last piece of toast.

He drank down half his coffee and continued to eat. "Not really." he said with little energy and half a mouthful of food. "Soft beds… nice but not use to it." He stated plainly and finished the rest of his coffee, just begging for a little perk.

“Heh. I had the same problem way back when I first got here. Ah… but that was a long time ago.” He waved his hand then leaned back in his chair. “You’ll get used to it, everyone does.” He said reassuringly to Jamison. “So, where’s your friend? He still snoozin’?”

The Junker was starting to feel a little better now that he had something in his stomach. He rubbed at his eyes again then brushed a hand through his wild blonde strands. "He's up...somewhere around here. You didn't see him?" Jamison glanced back at the cowboy, his eyes a little more lively now.

He shook his head no. “You’re the first one I caught sight of today so far.” He stood up and picked up his plate as he did so, Angela appeared from around the corner.

“Are you two ready for practice? Winston had to leave early to fetch Solider 76 he won’t be back for a little while.” She said as she approached the table. Her blue eyes shifted from each of them and took in their state. “You’re not ready.” She put her hands on her hips and frowned at them.

Jamison felt just a hint of worry at the idea of Roadie missing, where was that lug? He turned in his stool to look better at Angela when she appeared. He smirked a little. "Oh come on now Doc, give a bloke a chance to wake up…and barely I might add with that weak pot of mud… is it coffee for children?"

She only lifted a brow at him and smiled. “For children? No.” She replied and walked to where McCree had indicated earlier. She pulled out a different kind of coffee and waved the packet at Junkrat. “If you need help waking up, this will do the trick.” Mercy grinned and then proceeded to make the Junker a fresh cup.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see about that." He grinned, arching a brow but then his expression softened when he thought about something. "Have you seen the big guy around?"

“Who, Roadhog?” She tilted her head a little to look at him then back to the coffee. “I spotted him a little after I awoke; he was coming from the showers I think.” She’d only assumed because he had a few towels with him. Jesse cleaned up then grabbed a drink out of the fridge. He lifted his prosthetic hand up and ran it through his hair to get his bangs out of his face as he listened to their conversation.

The Junker nodded, it's good someone had seen him, but still why did he wander off? Jamison sat in thought a moment but then realized he probably shouldn't be such a slob, normally he didn't care but he really did want to make a good impression on these people so he'd have to remember extra hard to do a few things. He picked up his dishes and took them to the sink.

The coffee started to pour into the pot and Mercy grinned wickedly to herself. Jesse saw the look and took a sip of the bottle of water he had. He sure hoped the kid could handle that stuff, the way the medic was smiling he had a feeling there was more than caffeine involved. It wouldn’t surprise him. “I’ll head over and get dressed then, meet ya’ll at the practice room?” He said to them and Angela nodded as she took Jamison’s cup and poured him a new helping of coffee that was…less weak.

"Alrighty." The Junker told the cowboy but his attention turned to the cup Angela made him. "Thanks Doc." He said to her smiling, indeed feeling better than when he first entered the room. He picked up his spoon and used it to stir the contents and help cool it off before taking a long drink from the mug. "Whoa damn! Much better!" He grinned wider at the doctor.

A little bit later, McCree’s spurs made clinking sounds as he was stepping into their training area. He adjusted the stun bombs on his hip and made sure he had enough ammo ready. Angela was already there, turning on the program and getting the bots ready for combat.

It took Jamison a little while before he was hurrying to the area. He slowed down as he reached the cowboy, huffing and puffing a little. "Oh, sorry mate! I just was lookin' ta see if I could find Roadie. I still didn't find him…" He huffed again as he caught his breath and shook his head disappointed the big guy was still missing. This felt weird without him here; the smaller Junker was so use to his presence now. He leaned down to set the nozzle of his launcher on the ground and adjusts its ammo canister.

“I’m sure he’s round here somewhere since Angela saw him.” Jesse tried to reassure the Junker.

Speaking of the medic, she walked over to them in her full gear, wings lifting out a bit. “I’ve brought com devices for everyone…oh, is Roadhog not joining us?” She asked Junkrat.

Once Jamison got his weapon adjusted he leaned back up even though he was still hunched over with the tire on his back. He shrugged at the doctor. "Hell if I know. I'm not sure where the big bastard is! But that's fine, he's gonna miss out on all the fun!" He laughed a bit.

Mercy looked around for the other missing member of their small team. Where’d he wonder off to? “I think I’ll go try to find him, since Jesse you mentioned the other day that you wanted to show off right?” She said and he looked at her with a smug grin. She handed them each a device and McCree took his and fiddled with it a moment before putting it into his ear.

“You bet I do, go on- we’ll take it from here. When Winston gets back we can all practice together a spell. I’ll show Jamison what I’m made of.” He thumbed at the Junker before giving him a wicked glance.

The Junker took the small device, looking it over with a confused expression until he saw McCree putting it in his ear… in which Jamison did the same quickly pretending like he knew that was what it was for. He nodded to the doctor. "When you find him, punch him in the arm for me!" He grinned, all teeth. The grin faltered a little but his brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Well come on then cowboy!" He didn't waste time turning away from them and head down the stairs towards the moving bots on the right.

He spun the chamber on his gun until it closed then tipped his hat to Mercy. “Be seein ya.” McCree headed down after the Junker, he pushed at the device in his ear gently and spoke, “Testing, testing- can you hear me Junkrat?”

The Junker moved forward until he reached the edge of the area, dead ahead was a scenic view, to the left were bots shooting at others who stood still and took it, to the right were bots simply floating back and forth in straight lines. Jamison could hear the cowboy’s voice in his ear. "Yeah I can hear you." He said without pushing the device, he turned slowly around to look back from where he came from.

Jesse walked up behind him and laughed a little. “Don’t forget to push the button when you talk, don’t gotta press it hard neither- just touch with your finger, try again.” He instructed to him.

The Junker looked a little clueless but did what he said, pressing the button on the device "Like this??" He said a bit loudly as if it couldn't be heard if he talked normally.

The cowboy lifted a hand to his ear and backed away. “Ok- yeah, not, don’t talk loudly just normally.” Ow, blow out his eardrum. “Just talk normally.”

"Oh oh! Sorry!" He laughed a bit, feeling a little embarrassed. Fuck high tech stuff.

“S’all right.” He stood up and looked round at the bots. “Let’s see…lets go play with the moving ones, never cared for stationary targets myself.” He pointed towards the bots on the right.

"Alright." He said straightening up the best he could, not too much because the tire would throw him off balance. He stepped over to the corner of the area the bots were going back and forth on. "Show me what you got." He arched a brow with a grin.

“With pleasure. I’ll start off easy so you can follow.” He teased.

The Junker rolled his eyes at that comment. _Easy, yeah I’ll show him easy._

Jesse then aimed and shot at one of the moving bots, three, four, five times and it exploded. A few moments later the parts pulled themselves back together and he reloaded.

Jamison watched McCree shoot his gun, which did have a pretty powerful kickback and plenty loud as well. "5 shots huh?" He smirked, his lids lowering as he looked at McCree.

“For the first round... I’m a nice guy, lets each take a turn, you can go next.” He chuckled and moved his hand in front of him in a sweeping motion for the other man to take his go.

For the moment the Junker didn't look very impressed and more smug himself. "Ok." He said grinning and stepped forward as he lobbed two bombs at one bot. BOOM BOOM, both went off in its face and it was left in parts. He grinned a little wider and looked over his shoulder at the cowboy. "Some would say aiming is overrated."

“Heh. I’ll be darned, you got pretty lucky there.” McCree said, not letting the Junker off so easily just because he blew up a bot. Though, the explosion was pretty impressive. “You make those bombs yourself?” He asked as he readied his weapon for his second go.

Lucky…this jerk. He thought playfully and tilted his head. "Yeah, do you make those bullets yourself?" He smirked sarcastically.

“Nope.” He spun the chamber on his pistol closed and lifted his hand up as it clicked then decided to be a smart ass. He looked at Jamison with a grin and he gave the guy a cheeky wink then rolled forward quickly. Once upright he threw out one of his own bombs, a flash that stunned two of the bots as they were crossing paths, he rapidly hit the back of his gun with his open hand, fanning it fast and letting all six rounds fly out at the bots to kill them both instantly. He laughed as he stood up and faced the Junker, lifting his hands he gave him a shrug to let him know how simple that was for him.

His expression dropped as soon as he was winked at and he watched the cowboy roll and use a stunner. The Junkers brows lifted quickly and lips parted. Oh. "...ok ok…that was cool." He admitted as he slowly smirked. "You got some tricks there cowboy."

“Thanks. And yeah, I got a few.” He nodded at Jamison and flipped his chamber open so he could reload. “Your turn Junker…impress me.” He challenged him. This was fun; he hadn’t gotten to feel this relaxed during practice in quite a while. Maybe it was this new guy, no it _was_ him. It was fun to challenge each other just for the sport of it. Not having to worry about actually killing and not being killed. He liked this.

Jamison hooked his thumbs under his harness and leaned back a moment as if it were a jacket he was puffing out. He cleared his throat. "Watch a master at work ok?" He chuckled and hurried to hobble over to the wall on one side of the open arch way which one bot had gone into, was turning around to come back out.

Jesse snorted softly to himself at Jamison’s boisterous words. “I’m watchin’.” He called to him.

Jamison dropped a mine on the ground then his bear trap. As soon as the bot floated out of the door the trap was set off, metal teeth flying together in a harsh crunched against its hard outer shell and held it in place. The Junker grinned wildly holding up his detonator and pushed the little red button. The bot went flying up into the air and that’s when Jamison fired one of his bombs to meet it in midflight. The parts from the bot rained down. Jamison looked wickedly with his grin and brows arched; he wiggled them challengely at McCree.

The cowboy watched what happened and his own expression held surprise as he lifted the tip of his hat up, so he could look higher up as the bot exploded in the air. “Damn.” He frowned then huffed. “Yeah yeah, real nice job there.” He waved at the Junker. _Cocky little…_ “All right then.” He had an idea. The cowboy made sure his weapon was armed and ready, and then he disappeared upstairs to the top of the training area.

He made sure he was in view of Junkrat as he eliminated the only bot up there on the terrace with a headshot then he turned quickly and focused on all of the moving targets below, except for Jamison that is. He waited until all of the bots got within eyesight and surrounded the Junker.

Junker waited then glanced up when he saw movement upstairs. He crossed his arms looking unfazed... what is he just gonna slowly take them out one by one like the first bot he killed? That isn't-

“Its High Noon.” Jesse fanned his weapon and gave a headshot to the four bots around the other man.

Jamison’s eyes widen and jerked to look around himself to watch the bots all fall down at once. His mouth hung open and he turned to look back up at the cowboy in awe.

He grinned and flipped his gun upward, making a show of blowing the smoke from his barrel; he shifted his stance and shot at Junkrat with his first finger and thumb of his prosthetic hand. “Top that, partner.” he called down to him and holstered his weapon.

"Holy shit mate!" He grinned wildly and shook his head, this guy was unreal.

McCree felt pretty slick as he postured for the Junker.

Jamison moved his hand to his back grabbing onto his tire and pulling it from its holster. He slammed it on the ground, putting his foot on it to hold it in place as he grabbed the chain on the side of it and ripped it backwards.

Jesse's brows lowered though as he watched as Jamison takes the heavy tire off of his back. He recalled what the other man had said the night before and this interested the cowboy to see the weapon in action.

"Fire in the hole!" The motor inside of it suddenly roared as the tire came to life, leaping forward. The Junker pulled out his control and guided the tire away from the area and it disappeared behind a structure. It gave the bots time to reassemble and Jamison looked up at McCree. "Watch out!" He warned as the sound of his tire got closer to the cowboy, it came charging at it from the direction of the stairs.

Jesse watched the tire disappear and he moved to step back out of the way unsure what the other man was going to do. “Whoa there!” he yelled out as the tire passed him and went flying off the side, falling straight down in the middle of the newly formed bots. Jamison slammed his finger down on the detonator and the tire exploded in a huge blast sending broken bots everywhere.

“Hot damn!” the cowboy yelled and laughed then took his hat off and waved it down at Jamison. “Color me impressed, Junkrat!” he said as he watched the parts fly all over the place. Shit, how would they be able to rebuild themselves like that?

The Junker couldn't help but feel proud as he smiled up at the cowboy… when was the last time someone was impressed?... He thought about it… he realized he couldn't remember. Sure as hell wasn't Roadhog, in fact most of the time he was the opposite, only annoyed with the things Jamison did. This feeling was pretty fucking good. "Then oi'm the same color!" _What the?_ "I mean… I'm impressed too!" He tried to make sense.

“Hahaha, someone better call the undertaker.” He joked and shook his head then placed his hat back on. “I’m comin’ down!” He called then jogged to the stairs and headed over to the Junker. “Damn, what’d they teach you in the Outback?”

The Junker moved over to pick up what was left of his tire, it was gonna need to be rebuilt but it wouldn't take long. He carefully put it back on his back all beat up and looked up as McCree was coming back down to meet him. He shrugged a little and glanced to the side. "How to survive I guess." Jamison looked back at him. "You had to be pretty ruthless."

“Well, you done a damn good job of figuring that out.” He patted him on the back for a ‘job well done’ gesture then added, “It’s clear what our skill sets are, I mean even though I was able to take out quite a few of those bots at once, I need a good vantage point but you- you could be anywhere and probably be able to get um. Just need a sneak attack.” Very useful, he could easily see why Winston wanted them for the team.

Jamison froze the moment McCree touched him and so…nicely? If there was a hand on him it was punching him or smacking him away. In that moment in realizing it was a good thing he smiled and laughed, he did the same back maybe a bit too hard with his metal hand.

“Oof-!” Jesse made a sound when his shoulder was hit a bit harder than he expected.

"Yeah but still! How the hell are you so fast?! I didn't even see you do it, just heard the shot fired!" Jamison complimented.

The other man shrugged his shoulder a bit and tip his hat up a little. “I’m just that good.” He said, loving the ego stroking. One thing he’d never back down from was a compliment. “There’s a reason I wear this belt-buckle with pride.” He tapped it and gave the Junker a flashy grin.

Oh right the belt buckle. The Junker looked down at it then back up at the cowboy. He grinned tilting his head. "Ok so you gonna tell me what it means now or what?"

He lifted a brow at him and paused for dramatic effect then said, “Means ‘Bad Ass Mother-Fucker.”

"What?! It does??" Junkrat looked at it again, B A M F… as if it clicked. "Bamf! I love it! Where'd you get that?"

“Had it made specially. Just for me.” He laughed at the other man’s enthusiasm. He’d laughed a lot today, he realized and that made him feel good. “Now you see why not just anyone can have this title.”

Jamison straightened up a little and smirked. "Well what about me? Do I get that kind of title?" He pointed a thumb at himself with a crooked smirk.

“Hmmm.” He stroked his beard as if he was thinking it over. “Maybe, just maybe…let’s see how you handle some field work. Gotta do more than kill bots to gain this here title. But, you’re on your way.” He told him. “Now, c’mon let’s take a break. I need a smoke.” He said and pulled a fresh cigar out then placed it in his teeth to hold.

The Junkers shoulders slumped a little as he gave a moment of pouting but then perked up pretty instantly. "Oh just you wait, you'll see what I can do!" He grinned then got moving to follow the cowboy. Jamison walked beside McCree as he looked at him. "I can't wait for the first mission; I'm so ready to get some action." He told him as the head back towards the entry bay.

“Oh are you?” He lifted a hand and pulled his hat by the rim down a bit and grinned around his cigar. “You’re a wild one…think I’ll have to look after you, hm? Make sure you don’t get yourself killed.” He joked. “Though, now that I do think on that- Roadhog, whats his specialties?” He asked Junkrat curiously.

Jamison arched a brow. "Oh…that's something you'll just have to see." He laughed a bit. "As for me…you don't have to worry! I got everything under contro-" As they started up the stairs the Junkrat completely missed the first step and suddenly he was falling forward. He yelped out as he caught himself on the stair with one hand but his other hand squeezed the trigger of his weapon long enough to fire two bombs into the control room. The cowboy reached for him but too late, the Junker quickly looked up surprised. "Oh fuck!" It only took 3 seconds for both the bombs to explode and Jamison quickly scrambled to stand upright again.

They could both hear the controls the bomb surely hit fizzle and zap with damage then a loud buzzing sounded for a moment then stopped. Jamison looked confused at the room upstairs then at McCree. “You all right there, partner?” McCree asked but before Jamison could say anything there was a shot fired from behind them that made the Junker turn quickly. "Whoa!!"

McCree’s head snapped in the direction behind them when there was another shot fired. “What the-? They’re not supposed to fire at us…” He said in confusion.

Another shot, then another, luckily missing them but close as hell. Jamison was quickly backing up. The bots that had been moving in just standard lines were now heading their way. "Are- are they supposed to go out of that area?!" the Junker asked nervous and dodged another shot fired.

“Aw, shit!” McCree said and reached out and grabbed the Junker, he pulled him forward and pushed him past his own body as he pulled his Peacekeeper out at the same moment. He fired at two of the bots and hit them in the head, knocking them down but it wouldn’t be for long as they were programmed to rebuild and continue with their attack. “Get outta here!” he yelled to Junkrat and fired again as the bots shot at them, he rolled to the side to dodge another shot.

There was another yelp from the Junker and he hurried forward, he turned a corner and started down the stairs when two bots came around from behind the structure. "Shitshitshit!" Jamison stopped as fast as he could but fell backwards onto the stairs, able to pull the trigger just once. A bomb lobbed out from his launcher and hit one bot knocking it back and to the ground but the other was coming for him firing. He clenched his teeth, unable to react in those fast moments.

Jesse cursed again as he fired and followed right after the Junker. He turned the corner as Jamison was blowing up one bot, but another was right on him. The cowboy reacted quickly, ripping a flash bomb out and throwing it at the bot to stun him. He fanned his Peacekeeper and shot at the bot, destroying it.

“Gotta call-AH!” McCree fell forward onto his knee as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He growled in annoyance as he turned fast and threw another flash bomb but he was almost out of those. It gave him enough time to reload his pistol. “Call Mercy!” he yelled at Jamison.

The Junker was obviously discombobulated as he managed to get up a little wobbly and then took off to step over the bots they just destroyed. "Wha?! Wait oh! Yeah!" He ran out from the walk way to find himself in a larger open area and bots were coming from every side. Jamison rushed to press the device in his ear. "Mercy! Mercy! We need help!"

The medic heard the screaming and she made a sound in pain as she pressed her com device and replied. “Stop screaming! What do you need help with?” She sounded irritated and rightly so.

McCree stood up after he reloaded again and shot, and shot and kept shooting. He let his special dead eye shots fly as the bots continued to come after him.

Junkrat hurried away running towards a room at the end of the area. "McCree!" He called out as he turned in the doorway his hand hover over the close door button. With his other hand he shot bombs at the bots that surrounded the cowboy.

When Mercy didn’t receive a reply she did get concerned, she headed quickly to the practice range.

McCree held his prosthetic hand to his side as he shot a few bots and then ran over towards Junkrat when he saw bombs flying past him. It gave him enough cover to make it to the Junker. “Close it!” he yelled as he ran past him.

Jamison used the last of his bombs to push them back and as soon as the cowboy was inside he slammed his hand on the button. The door was closed and they could hear shots being fired on the other side. Jamison was breathing heavy, his heart racing. He put a hand on the wall and leaned over with his other hand on his chest. "What... the hell..?" He panted and glanced at McCree.

Jesse looked at Junkrat and winced; he managed to get his gun holstered and then lift that hand up to his ear. “Mercy-”

She cut him off with her reply, “Jesse what the hell is going on?!” Obviously she’d gotten to Winston’s office and was getting Athena online.

“Bots just plumb went haywire! Shut um off.” He ordered, not caring if his voice was harsher than usual.

“I can see that, but...how?” She ordered Athena to shut them down. The bots stopped shooting, a few beeps and sounds later there was no activity outside of the door. “They’re off.” She confirmed.

“It was just an accident. I’ll…explain later. Get down here, I could use ya. An’ bring your kit…could use that too.” He let the device go then focused on breathing.

The Junker looked at McCree and winced at the thought this was his fault. He huffed then really noticed the cowboy was hurt. Damn he really fucked this up. "McCree... I'm... I'm sorry mate." He said in a small voice. "How bad is it?" He gestured towards his arm.

The cowboy shifted a little so his poncho would fall over his prosthetic hand where he held his side. He smiled reassuringly towards Jamison. “Just a scratch, don’t fret now.” He tried to tease him. “S’why we got a good medic on the team.”

Jamison didn't seem fooled. "Come on let me see. I had ta fix meself up plenty back home."

“...I can't. Its ok, we’ll just wait for Mercy. Should be here any minute.” He was actually not sure himself if it was a graze or not, sure hurt like hell.

Jamison’s yellow eyes widen realize how serious this might be. He looked worried at the cowboy. "Ah mate... you wanna walk back to the entrance or wait here?"

McCree shook his head as he leaned back against the wall. There was a knock from the other side of the door then Angela’s voice came into their com devices. “Let me in, I can’t open the door from out here.” She told them.

The Junker was quick to press the button. The door slid open fast. He stepped back against the wall.

Mercy walked in once the door opened; behind her were the practice bots, clearly inactive and not responding. “Sorry, I was caught up having tea…I didn’t think you two would get into so much trouble.” She walked past Junkrat and moved over to McCree who was wincing again. “Show me.” She simply said and lifted her hand as if to make him move his.

_Having tea?_ Jesse did as she said and once his hand was out of the way, the doctor could see where the bullet had pierced his side, through his top and he was bleeding. She didn’t seem too concerned with it as she pulled a device out of her small medic kit. “We’ll have to plug you up and then get you to the clinic.” She told him.

Jamison lifted a hand to rub the side of his neck. Watching them then looking away. He felt so bad he didn't know what to say.

Mercy opened the small device she had then pushed it close to the wound, it latched on and helped stop the bleeding . The cowboy hissed and closed his eyes then looked away for a moment. His eyes opened and he focused on the Junker who looked upset to him. “…Hey.” McCree called out to him. “Jamison, it’s not too bad, laugh or somethin… hell, you’re no fun when you’re not laughin’.” He tried to tease him and realized that it was true. This guy who he’d only known for a short day or so, he’d had a lot of fun with him and he didn’t like seeing him looking so bummed out. He’d had enough of everyone at the base looking like depressed zombies from his past. The Junker was a welcomed breath of fresh air.

Jamison’s golden eyes slowly turned to look at the cowboy and what he said he couldn’t help but crack a smile. "I didn't know I was here to entertain you, sharp shooter." He tried to say playfully.

“Can’t tell if that’s a compliment or a stab at me…” He chuckled then stopped when it hurt. “Secrets out, you’re only here for my amusement.” He waved a hand at him.

Their words made Mercy roll her eyes with a smile. “Jesus, it’s just one little wound, you’re not going to die.” She hit McCree’s shoulder then turned to Junkrat. “Help his _highness_ upstairs to the clinic. I’ll fix him up just fine.” She locked up her kit then lifted it and walked out of the room mumbling about how men were babies or some such.

The Junker chuckled and smirked at the cowboys comment. His eyes followed Angela as she got up and left. "You heard the lady, come on cow poke." He joked and gestured his hand out towards the door.

“Ya’ll are so harsh to the injured!” He said loudly so Mercy would hear him as he moved away from the wall and walked out behind her, his hand still holding his side even though the bleeding had been stopped. Damn this made him think he was getting old.

Junkrat slowly followed, being more careful how he held his launcher even though it was currently empty. He watched McCree carefully; eyeing his side he couldn't help another frown, not that the cowboy could see. His eyes slowly moved up to his face. "You really saved my ass back there." He told him.

The cowboy was walking normally, it didn’t hurt as much now and he wondered if the thing Mercy shoved into his wound had something to numb the pain he had. He looked down at Jamison when he said what he did. “You helped me out too.” He said, meaning when he covered his back with bombs so he could escape into the room. “That’s good; we’re supposed to react as a team. You watch my six, I’ll watch yours, that sorta thing.” He said.

"Watch my what?" The Junker asked confused by the phrase.

“Watch my back.” He clarified and headed slowly to the med bay.

"Oh. OH! Yeah, yeah of course mate!" Jamison followed the cowboy. As they went upstairs and into the common room the Junker stopped when he saw Roadhog in the kitchen making food. "Roadie!" He said excitedly and hobbled over to the big guy quickly "Where the hell have you been mate?!" The larger Junker just stopped and somehow anyone could feel his glare. "I told you… don't call me that." He said in that dark voice.

He watched Jamison run off once he saw his friend. McCree smiled a bit but then stopped and lifted a brow when he felt some tension from the larger man. Damn…they were such polar opposites. Hm. He’d have to find a way to get time with Roadhog next, get more of a feel for him. He kept walking until he passed the kitchen and then went to join Mercy in the med bay. She’d already prepared everything she needed to fix him up. He took his poncho off with one hand then lifted up his holster with his pistol so he could sit on the bed.

"But it's such a good nick name!" Jamison whined but then realized Roadhog didn't answer his question. "So where did you go?" The larger Junker finished heating up some meat and brought it with him to go sit on the couch, since the chairs at the table were far too small. "Out." was the only answer he gave Jamison. The small Junker pouted a bit. "Fine. Well I went out to practice... heroing. With the cowboy!" He gestured a hand over his shoulder in the direction of the clinic. "Holy hell he can shoot!"

McCree smiled as he heard Junkrat loudly exclaiming how good a shot he was. He lifted his arm and rested it on the tray he was given so Mercy could cut the suit he had open. She had better access to his wound this way and could see there was an exit point. “Oh look at that,” She tapped the hole on the other side. “Aren’t you lucky, don’t even have to dig a bullet out.” She pulled out a smaller version of her Caduceus staff and shot a warm healing stream into the hole in his side. Next she worked at the outside on each side of him to make sure it closed up good and tight.

Roadhog slowly pushed up his mask enough to start eating as he was attempting to ignore Junkrat, who didn’t seem to care. "I mean, but I was also very impressive..." He wiggled his head a bit with a swaggering grin. "I showed him all me tricks and he was _very_ impressed. Unlike _some_ people I know!" He paused waiting to see if Mako would respond and when he didn't he just continued on. "As soon as we get to go on one of those missions I can show everyone how much of a _bamf_ I am." He said the new word he learned clearly. Roadhog stopped a moment, Jamison thought he was gonna say something maybe ask him what a bamf was, to which he would tell him the same thing McCree had the night before. But Mako only cleared his throat and continued eating. The smaller Junker sighed and turned away, hobbling with mild anger back to his room.

McCree chuckled easily with no pain this time and lowered his arm. He saw Junkrat pass by looking annoyed. “Sure has gotten lively round here since they showed up huh?” He said to Mercy. The doctor only pursed her lips at him for a few moments but then finally smiled.

“I suppose so. Best stay alert or next time you may end up seriously hurt.” She warned him. “Wanna tell me what happened now?”

Jesse sighed and explained the accident to the doctor. Her expression was one of surprise and then she burst out into laughter. Light sweet laughter that was full of a certain kind of mirth. He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Haha, so funny. Thanks for patchin’ me up,” He hopped down from the bed and grabbed up his poncho. Damn he really needed a smoke. He headed out towards the terrace and she wiped at her eye. “I can’t wait to tell Winston!” She said as she watched McCree go.

Jamison took off his things, he would need to fix his tire back up and reload his launcher. He sat down on the end of his bed and looked down a moment. He should check to make sure if the cowboy was doing ok. No... he shouldn’t bother him. Yes he should, er he should be worried it’s his fault. His mind fighting back and forth before he finally decided to get up. He limped his way to the clinic to see Angela. "Hey doc, how is he doing?"

Angela was cleaning up when she heard Jamison’s voice; she turned to look at him and decided to play with him a little. She kept her face somber. “It’s pretty bad, he might not make it.”

He arched a brow and narrowed his eyes at her.

She laughed sweetly, lifting her hand up to her mouth and shrugged. “Can’t blame me for trying, he’s outside.” She pointed past her door the direction he went. “All patched up and probably ruining his lungs some more with those terrible cigars.” Mercy huffed.

She was a bit of a strange one the Junker was figuring out. "Thanks." He nodded and offered a small smile then turned away to head in that direction. Jamison glanced at Mako who was watching tv now, he rolled his eyes. He felt like he might have better company now so he didn't have to deal with all the silent treatments. The Junker looked around as he wandered and found his way outside.

McCree didn’t go far, he was smoking his cigar as Mercy assumed, leaning against the railing of the terrace. He inhaled deep and held it for a moment, then let it out slowly. The action calmed his nerves. He’d be weak for a day or so until his body could replace the blood he’d lost. But it wasn’t a big deal, he felt if it was then Angela would’ve told him he needed a transfusion or somethin. He turned to look at who was coming outside when he heard the automatic doors open. “Hey there, junior Bamf.” He joked lightly to Junkrat.

The Junker stopped to look over quickly at McCree. "Oh! Oi! That's not ok." He laughed and stepped over to him.

“It’s not?” He teased and took another long drag on his cigar as his dark eyes observed the Junker.

"Are you alright?" He asked, glancing to were his side had been hit then back at his face.

He blew out slowly before he answered. "Yep! I got fixed up, told ya it wasnt too bad." He grinned at him.

"Ah good, good. Oi just.. that was stupid of me." He laughed and lifted a hand to rub his neck. "I was doing so well of impressing ya then I go and do something dumb like that."

"It was an accident." He reminded him. "...and you did impress me." McCree said as he observed the other man. He tapped his cigar over the side of the terrace to let the ashes fall. "I thought to myself, that Winston chose another good hero after seeing your moves."

"Really?" His eyes lit up a little, called him a hero. He could admit easily how much he loved crime and destruction.. but that's been all his life, the idea of a change sounds good for now, like he wouldnt have to struggle so hard now. Maybe. It reminded him of something. "Last night, when big monkey man was introducing us he said something bout us turning good.. like you? What'd he mean?"

McCree was happy that he'd turned the Junkers attention to something good until he caught him off guard with his question. Winston and his big mouth. "Uhh..." his brows rose up to the brim of his hat, he looked away and shifted his stance. "...It was a long time ago, I was a dumb kid." He explained.

Oh? This is interesting. "When you were a kid? What did you do?" The junker obviously didn't understand privacy very well.

Jesse just laughed at his lack of tact. "I was in a gang. Just a group of bad guys, we ran around and caused trouble. Robbed, killed...all that." He tried to brush it aside as if it didn't have a heavy affect on his life.

"You were!?" He leaned forward, clutching his fists in front of him as he seemed excited. "You were a criminal too?"

He inhaled deeply and took his time letting the smoke escape his lungs, his gaze glazed over as he remembered the things he did. Suddenly he felt tired after having the Junker with too much energy standing by him. "I was." Was all he said.

Jamison was normally pretty dense when it came to certain things but he felt it this time. McCree didn't seem to like the idea he was once a criminal, even though the junker didn't understand why that was a bad thing, he eased into a calmer position. He watched him a moment then laughed as he gestured a thumb over his shoulder. "All that practice and avoidin' death has made me hungry... did you want something?" He slowly backed up towards the entrance.

"Hm?" He said as if coming back from a daydream. He looked over as Jamison was moving away. "Oh sorry, uhh no I'm all right. I might go rest for a while, doctors orders." He rolled his eyes a bit then put his cigar out.

"Yeah, ok, that sounds like, yeah a good idea. You should." He felt awkward now. He just wanted to go, he turned around and headed back inside in a hurry and joined Roadhog in the common area in front of the TV. He plopped down and glanced up at the large junker who didn't even move then at the screen. He took a deep breath and let it out, feeling troubled.

McCree took his hat off as he watched the Junker go. He lifted a hand to move has bangs back, as he tended to do. Maybe he should've divulged more information to the guy. It was just harmless questions. He shook his head and sighed. Just not the right time for it, he guessed. He headed inside and walked towards his room, glancing into the common area as he passed it.

"Hey, let me see what's on." Jamison tried to grab for the remote but Roadhog simply moved his massive hand away. "Come on!" The smaller junker demanded as he reached for it again and it was moved once more. Jamison growled and sat back down with a mild huff. He crossed his arms and watched whatever stupid shit the big lug had it on. Jamison sitting still didn't last long before he grumbled and got up, heading to his room to go ahead and fix his tire.

Jesse opened his door and walked in, taking off his hat, then his spurs and boots. He undressed, removing his torn top and chest piece, then unbuckled his pants. Damn he really was tired. It wasn't even lunchtime yet.

He sighed a bit as he thought over ways he could explain his past. It wasn't a big deal anymore, but he still wasn't quick to be happy about relaying it. Not like Junkrat had been about his own dealings with that side of the law. Hm..that got him to thinkin' then about how the Junker had lived. How he knew about bombs, and perhaps how he'd lost his limbs.

Jamison soon went into Makos room to gather up a few tools in the one bag they managed to bring with them and move back into his own room. He sat down on the floor and laid the tire on its side. He glanced up at the wall with the Cowboys room on the other side, thinking about the look he gave Jamison. "Ah you don't even know him." He told himself quietly. "Who cares if he's all whiny about his past... we all got ghosts." He tried to reassure himself like he wasn't a right drongo for digging at McCree. He started to take the inner parts out and rig one of his bombs inside it.

The cowboy laid down in his shorts on top of his covers and lifted his hand up to rest on his forehead. He'd tell him, eventually. Was his last thought before he nodded off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...moooore?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty terrible at summaries to be honest. This is just some relaxed highboom since there clearly isn't enough and its needed. (AND WANTED!) It'll start out slow, but don't worry...that'll make the later chapters worthwhile. ;D


End file.
